Broken: Rebirth
by Kyoko Ryuuzaki-Dragon Reborn
Summary: It always begins with small things; small things that lead to big things. Before you know it, everything is turned upside down. Broken hearts are never good, but right now, that's only my second biggest problem. The biggest? I, Taichi Kamiya, appear to be dead. Yes, that's right; I seem to have kicked the bucket.


It started out as little things. Little signs.

Things that I wish I never saw.

A brush of hands, a glance full of unknown emotion. At first, I ignored it. But as time went on, it started to make my blood boil. I hid it well, of course. I think only three people noticed it, and even then, only one correctly identified it.

I've since learned. Little signs always lead to big problems.

And the little signs have led to two different life changing events.

And here I am. In the digital world again. But something has changed; something big.

This time, I can never leave. Why you ask? Because I'm afraid. Because I don't want to. Because I'm no longer human.

But most of all...I can't leave because I'm dead.

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" The tree hurts my hands as I punch it. It's only data. But in this place, data is as real as reality. Not earth, but just the same.

A broken heart is painful. It's...it's like a haunting melody stuck in your head. It's a bad memory that digs into your mind like a thorn. It's rage, it's pain, it's sadness...

If I had to compare it, I'd say it tasted like my mom's three day old lentil and lima bean smoothies, left out for two weeks.

Don't laugh; it's not funny.

"Thwack", says my fist, and the bark replies with a "crackle".

" _ **I found you."**_

"What? The tree talks? That's been done before; try something new." I snark; it's my thing, you know? I'm just the comic relief, after all, keeping the group together with laughs and headstrong stubbornness. Courage? Don't make me laugh. I never had any more courage than anyone else; I just think faster and come to the point where defiance is the only answer.

The only reason I'm leader is because no one but Matt wanted it. I thought it would be all I ever wanted, aside from free tickets to every soccer game ever. But as I grew up, before all the little signs, I started wanting something else.

" _ **I have found you, at long last...today, the prophecy is defied, and the line of Kings is broken."**_

"What; you're still on about finding me? Get with the program, Mr. mysterious voice, we've moved on to bigger and better things." As I was saying I found something else I wanted. Some _one_ I wanted. My best friend is a girl, I found out; a very pretty girl. Not a girly girl; no, that's why I never really saw myself working out with Mimi. A pretty tomboy type who knew me as well as I knew myself.

But she prefers blonds, it seems.

" _ **Taichi Yagami, you die today."**_

"I what now? Now you have my attention. Though, my name is Kamiya, not Yagami." I prepare for a fight...or a run. This Yagami kid is going to need protection; mysterious voices don't tend to kid around about killing people.

" _ **A well thought out disguise, King Yagami, but you cannot fool me. Not me. Never me. I can see you; the TRUE you. You may not live the same life, but you cannot Deny that you carry the same soul. The same data. The same body, the same crests."**_

"I'm a king now? Ha! Wait until Sora hears about this one. Sorry pal, wrong guy. Also, you need to have your brain checked, I have only one crest. Besides, Mr. Mysterious Voice, if I was royalty, people would listen to me."

" _ **You are mistaken. Your subjects recognize your power, but not your authority because you have not claimed your source of power and right to rule. What was it your sister was called? Queen Kari, I believe?"**_

"Consider me intrigued. Tell me more, Mr. Mysterious Voice." That got my attention. Mistake me for someone marked for death, fine. But leave my baby sister out of this.

" _ **You seem bothered, king. Was it the mention of the princess of Light? Such a pitiful existence. Light does not banish darkness, it empowers it. Neither can destroy the other, for doing so they destroy themselves."**_

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you RIIIGHT there. You see, I've watched too many shows who use that reasoning. Come up with some new material, please." This was getting boring really quickly. I have better things to do. However, a few steps had the voice speaking again, and the words made me stop cold.

" _ **King Yagami, how did it feel when my Daughter betrayed you? How did it feel when she broke your heart, ripped it out of your chest and crushed it underfoot? I'm dying to know, you see. Tell me, King Yagami...**_

 _ **How did it feel when Dark Princess Sora killed you?"**_

"Wh-What?" is all I could say. There was a strange burning in my chest, and a distant scream echoed in my ears.

" _My father demands your death, Prince Yagami...I am...sorry. For what it's worth...I really did like you. Maybe even..."_

"What is..."

That's all I managed before the burning in my chest exploded in pain. I looked down, and a black skinned hand was sticking out of my chest, drenched in blood.

The voice spoke again, but suddenly, the voice was a girl's voice. A very familiar voice.

" _ **I imagine it felt something a lot like this, didn't it, Taichi~"**_ Sora's voice whispered in my ear, then the hand was yanked out.

I swear I was falling in slow motion.

 _This...this can't be real. I'm...going to die? Here? In the Digital World, with no one knowing? But...I'm Taichi Kamiya! This...this can't be happening! This isn't real! I'm not actually here, this has to be a dream!_

" _ **Sweet dreams, Taichi Yagami~ Or should I call you Kamiya~? Either way, you both ended the same way~. The one you love betraying you, and in the end, that was always the way it would end. I may not be my daughter, but it is her form that has ultimately killed you, and her actions. After all, why are you here today, Taichi?**_

 _ **Sweet dreams, Taichi, you won't be waking up."**_

" _Hang on, Taichi!_ _You can't die; not yet! I can still save you-! Data reconfiguration!"_

Hello everyone, welcome to Broken: Rebirth. Now, some of you might recognize a few certain plot points from a story of a similar/exact same name, and rest assured, I'm doing this with full authorization.


End file.
